comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Garrick (Earth-1938)
Origin Jay Garrick was born in the small town of Hibbardsville, Kansas to the local bookshop owner and his wife. From the moment he was born, Jay was a frail and sickly child. While other kids would run and play, Jay was stuck inside. Luckily, his father would bring him as many books as possible. Jay loved reading. Books about Roman mythology, comic books, and pulp novels being favorites of his. This love of the unknown and fantastical ironically lead to Jay wanting to become a scientist. After all, who better to discover and create new things than a scientist? At eighteen, a much healthier Jay set out for Keystone City to study there at Fox University. His major was specifically in chemistry. Everything went well for Jay until one fateful night. He was finishing up a project involving hard water, when two career criminals working for the local crime boss, Russell "The Turtle" Glossom, broke in. They were looking for drugs that were by being in the made in a different lab. Jay awoke and surprised the thugs. In a panic, they pushed Jay into a tub of water that was there due to the experiment and put an electric wire into it. Jay's heart stopped. By the time Jay awoke, the criminals had already fled. Jay didn't understand how he could be alive. Still disoriented by his near-death experience, Jay ran right to his friend(and crush) Joan Williams’ house. When Jay got there, Joan was surprised to see him and worried about his appearance. When Jay sat down to catch his breath, he noticed something strange. The clock read 1:05. He had left the lab at 1:04. Joan’s apartment was at least 30 minutes from the university by car. How had he gotten there on foot so fast? Unbeknownst to Jay, his life had changed forever. The Rise of the Crimson Comet Jay soon discovered he now had super speed. Jay was thrilled that he had become something out of one of his beloved science fiction novels or comic books. Jay knew he had to use his powers for good. Creating a rather slapdash costume out of a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans and a modified World War I helmet that belonged to his grandfather, Jay went after the Turtle. After a tough battle, Jay beat the crime boss. More than that, Jay got his name. Several eye-witnesses could only describe the hero as a “Flash” of red. Thus, a modern day legend was born. Jay greatly enjoyed his life a superhero. One day,Jay heard about a villain causing chaos in New York. Jay ran to New York within 10 minutes. The Flash fought together with other "Mystery-Men" of the first time. After they defeated the villain known as Vandal Savage,the heroes decided to keep in contact. With this, Jay became one of the founding members of the Justice Society of America. Things did not stay peaceful for long, however. A couple of years after the JSA was created, an alien overlord known as Steppenwolf attacked the Earth with an army of creatures known as Parademons. So started a long and brutal war for the Earth itself. Jay was counted as a member of the "World Army" like the rest of the JSA. While Earth won the war, there were heavy losses. While Jay did carry on for a few more years, he ultimately decided to hang up his helmet after marrying Joan. Retirement and Return Jay and Joan settled down on the outskirts of Keystone City with Jay running his own lab and Joan running her own business. They wanted to start a family but, were saddened to learn they could have not biological children. Neither Jay nor Joan ever gave up easily so they decided to adopt a child. Their adoptive son, Adam, was orphaned due to theWorlds War(as it was now known). Jay often told Adam stories about his adventures which delighted Adam to no end. Adam seemed to share his father's knack for heroism. Unfortunely, this wasn't a purely good thing. When Adam was just 17, he took the bullet for a woman during a bank robbery he was caught up in. Sadly, Adam passed away. Jay was devasted by his son's death. He also couldn't shake the feeling he could have stopped it had he been there. This depression lasted almost two years when Jay finally found some hope. He started to hear rumors of a new Flash in the nearby Central City. Jay wanted to find out more so went to the city. Soon after arriving in Central City, Jay saw a store being robbed. One of the robbers was about to shoot the cashier. Jay sprung into action...only for another Flash to join at the same time. After saving the day, the new Flash and Jay talked. Jay was impressed by this new hero and truly touched when he learned his successor, Barry Allen, was inspired to take the name because he admired Jay. The old hero gave Barry his blessing and became a mentor to the younger hero. Jay was brought back into heroics during the Great Crisis. Barry sacrificed his life to save the world. After this loss, Jay decided enough was enough. Jay returned to heroics offically. He also got together with old friends, Alan Scott and Ted Gracia, to start a new Justice Society with the descendants and successors of Golden Age heroes. Powers and Abilities Jay is connected to the Speed Force and this grants several powers such as: '-Super speed' '-Accelerated healing and decreased aging' '-Superhuman durability and superhuman strengh' '-The ability to feel when another person connected to the Speed Force is in great pain' Jay is also a gifted scientist who specializes in chemistry. Trivia -Jay became the Flash in 1970. -Jay tends to be a bit overprotective of the Young All-Stars. This because he is worried about them dying like his son. -Jay and Joan are "honorary grandparents" to the younger members of Team Flash. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Speed Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Team Flash (Earth-1938) Category:Versions of Flash Category:Speed Force Users (Earth-1938) Category:Metahumans of Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Civic City Residents (Earth-1938) Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability